


The Senshi of Earth

by minaring03



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaring03/pseuds/minaring03
Summary: AU where the Senshi met the Shitennou before they remembered the evil Shitennou, and Sailor Earth, the protector of Prince Endymion and Princess of Earth, is killed during the Silver Millenium. She is reborn as a very young child, and as the sister of Zoisite. She is awakened to defeat the evil that has escaped Queen Serenity's prison. Will the Senshi and Shitennou be able to defeat the Evil King Terrain once and for all?I really cannot do summariesUpdate: on hiatus/discontinued for the time being





	1. Kunzite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new writer, this is my first story, so I would appreciate any comments on how to improve my writing and how to do the notes things at the beginnings and ends!

Takahashi Kosuke is abandoned at Tokyo General Hospital the night he’s born. His mother leaves a note which contains his name and the reason for her abandonment. A doctor by the name of Saeko Mizuno adopts him and brings him to her home and raises him. She says his mother loved him very much but circumstances prevented her from staying with him.

Kosuke is a serious, stoic boy. He’s incredibly independent and responsible, which is convenient considering that Mrs Mizuno, who he calls mom, is usually not home at night due to her shifts at the hospital, and Mr Mizuno, who is a painter, isn’t home that often.

Kosuke likes following routines. In the morning, he goes to school. When he comes home, his mother is home and has lunch with him. He talks to her while doing his homework, occasionally asking for help. At 7pm, they have dinner and then she rushes off for her shift at the hospital. On the rare occasions that his father is home, he stays with Kosuke, helping him with his homework.

When Kosuke is almost eleven, his mother tells him that he’s going to have a little sister, and that her name is going to be Ami. He curiously pokes his mother’s stomach. “Saeko-mama, is she going to be very tiny?” he asks. His mother laughs and says, “Of course! You must be very gentle with her, ne?”

On his eleventh birthday, a beautiful woman wearing a long white gown appears to him in his dreams. He observes her silver hair and angel wings and asks, “Are you an angel?”

The woman laughs and says, “No, Kosuke, I am not. Hopefully, one day I will be.” She winks. Then she becomes serious. “Kosuke, I am going to have to give you back memories of your life. I hope you will not hate me for it.” With wide eyes, he asks, “Is it going to hurt?” the woman smiles sadly, “I cannot guarantee it won’t hurt.” And she touches his forehead.

Immediately his mind is bombarded with images and moments from a different life and he stumbles in shock. When he steadies himself, he drops on one knee, “Queen Serenity.”

Serenity smiles at him sadly, “Rise, Kunzite. Against my personal feelings, I must reawaken you now. Beryl is coming back within the decade, Kunzite. When she does, I need you, your brothers, the senshi and the princess to be ready. The princess must take on the mantle of Sailor Moon. It was my mistake not insisting she be trained when I had the chance…” Her eyes stared into the distance. Then she seemed to recover and trained her bright blue eyes on him once again. “Kunzite, you must be ready to lead. You must have the ability to wake the senshi. You will even meet Sailor Mercury soon.”

His eyes widen. “Ami.”  
She nods. “Yes, Ami will be the reincarnation of Princess Amelia of Mercury. Kunzite, you must protect her. When you meet the rest of your comrades in the future, she must be ready to assume her position in the group. Always remember, Kunzite, in times of doubt, Follow your Heart.”

With that, she disappears, and he wakes up in his dark room. 

When Ami is born, Kosuke takes in her delicate features and wide blue eyes and vows to train her to be smart, discerning, tough, and loving. He makes sure he takes time to spend time with her and play with her, especially when she’s five and their parents divorce and their father leaves and their mother takes on more shifts at the hospital. He makes sure to always be there for her in her times of need, and when she’s bullied in elementary school, stands up for her.

Over the next few years, Kosuke studies diligently and, when he’s eighteen, attains a position at the prestigious Tokyo University, as a student under the Faculty of Education.


	2. Nephrite

Nakamura Naozumi doesn’t remember much of his early life. He knows he was born in Nagasaki, Japan, and that he doesn’t have a father. All his life it has always been his mother and him, alone against the world. 

His mother says his father was a good man who died in war; Naozumi personally believes that his father found another woman since the last war was nearly 70 years ago. He refuses to believe that his father was nearly thirty years older than his mom.

He goes to school like other normal children. He excels in math and science, but what he really loves is astronomy. He finds comfort in staring at the stars from the telescope in the school observatory. He teaches himself to recognise the different constellations and doodles different planets all over his worksheets. The teachers despair because Naozumi likes to doodle all over his test papers, but they cannot complain, since he scores full marks all the time.

Naozumi spends days poring over books of the galaxy he lives in and the other galaxies around. By the time he’s nine, he can recognise all of the planets and constellations.

When he’s ten, he can name every single galaxy in existence.

When he’s eleven, a beautiful lady with silver hair and blue eyes appears in his dreams. She’s wearing a floor-length cream gown and has a pair of delicate angel wings on his back. She introduces herself as Serenity and tells him she’s here to return his memories. When she touches his forehead, he almost falls over in shock at the sudden flood of memories. When he has recovered, he kneels, “Queen Serenity.”

The Queen smiles gently at him. “Rise, Nephrite. I’m sorry for having to return such painful memories to you – but the timeline forces me to awaken you prematurely. Beryl is going to return within the next decade, Nephrite, and when she does, you must have found your brothers, the princess and the senshi, and be ready to fight. There is nothing to be done about her return – all you can do is to make sure she can never cause harm again. You will meet Zoicite, Jadeite and Kunzite soon – Endymion, Serenity and the Senshi you will meet in due time. Remember, Nephrite, always follow your heart.”

When he wakes up, all he hears is his mother’s even breathing in the bed across the room. He stares at the ceiling and wonders when “soon” will be. The next night, he asks the stars, hoping that with his memories, his powers have returned as well. The stars laugh at him, and tell him that he needs to be patient, since the stars’ idea of “soon” is very different from humans.

While he waits, he works hard and, when he’s eighteen, secures a place at the Tokyo Institute of Technology, under its Astronomy course. One month before he is due to start at his new school, he and his mother move to a small apartment not far from the University and get ready for a new life.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Naozumi felt like pulling his hair out. He had completely forgotten about the essay his astronomy teacher had set for his first-years as “before-starting-university” homework and it was due in less than 12 hours. His mother had some friends over and he could barely concentrate on the essay in front of him. In desperation, he packed his laptop and materials in a bag and left the house, hoping to find a place where he could type his essay in peace. And, hopefully, get a cup of coffee. He would need it to last him through the night. If not, his unfinished essay would not leave a good impression on his professor.

He walked to his favourite coffee shop, just five minutes away from his home, and ordered a cup of coffee. Scanning the shop for a seat, he nearly dropped his coffee when he saw Kunzite sitting at a table by the window with a blue-haired young girl. He walked over to the table and said, “Kunzite.”

Kosuke got the shock of his life when he heard his other name being uttered. Turning to the young man standing next to his table, his eyes widened when he took in Nephrite, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag in the other. With his hand, he gestured for Nephrite to take a seat across from him.

Once Nephrite was settled, Kosuke stuck out his hand. “Kosuke Mizuno, second-year education student at Tokyo University. It’s nice to see you again. This is my sister, Ami.” The small girl smiled sweetly and waved her small hand at him

Nephrite grinned. “Naozumi Nakamura. I start University this week as an astronomy student at Tokyo Institute of Technology. What are you doing here?”

Kosuke held up his cup of coffee and pointed at Ami. “She was hungry and my mom is at the hospital for her shift. Since I can’t cook, I took her here. You?”

Naozumi’s eyes widened. “Shit! My essay!” he took out his laptop and a stack of papers from his bag. Turning to Kosuke and Ami, he asked, “You don’t mind me doing my homework here right? I completely forgot about this essay and it is due tomorrow and my mom has friends over so…” his voice trailed off as his fingers started flying across the keyboard.

Kosuke chuckled and looked over at Ami, who was buried in a thick book. He shook his head, “sure, go ahead.”


	3. Jadeite

Suzuki Izumi was found on the doorstep of an orphanage in Hokkaido, Japan, on a warm spring night. The head of the orphanage told him it was a miracle that he hadn’t gotten heatstroke, he was so bundled up in five layers of clothes.

Izumi grows up as a quiet but inquisitive child. The adults love him for his calm demeanour and laugh at his curiosity but despair over his anti-socialism. They once told him to make some friends among the orphanage children and among his schoolmates but he said, “I’m waiting to meet someone”, eyes staring far off into the distance. They don’t bother him after that.

He never gets adopted. Potential adoptive parents are put off by his blue-grey eyes that seem to stare right through to their soul and quiet personality. He doesn’t mind, though. He spends his time working hard at school in order to get a scholarship to do what he wants – Law. He doesn’t know why he’s so attracted to the topic, he just is.

When he’s eleven, a woman wearing a cream-coloured outfit appears to him in his dream one night. She has silver hair and bright blue eyes and a pair of angel wings on her back.

“Who are you?” he asks curiously, big eyes peering at the woman from behind a long blonde fringe. The woman smiles sadly, “My name is Serenity. And I have come to give you back your memories.” She touches his forehead, and as if a dam has been broken, memories come flooding through his brain. When his brain clears, he drops on one knee, “Queen Serenity.”

The Queen smiles at him sadly. “Greetings, Jadeite. I was hoping to never have to give you back your memories, but unfortunately, fate has different plans. You must find your brothers, and when you are together, you must find your prince, princess and the senshi. A great evil is coming back, Jadeite. You and your comrades must be ready to fight this evil.”

Jadeite nods solemnly, then hesitates. “This evil… it’s Beryl isn’t it.” At her surprised look, he smiled sheepishly. I’ve been having nightmares of a red-haired woman controlling the world. I thought they were just dreams.”

Serenity looks troubled. “This is not good news. For you to have picked it up before I awakened you – this might mean that Beryl will be returning sooner than I thought. You have no time to lose, Jadeite. Beryl will be returning before the end of this decade. Before that, you must find the senshi, princess and your brothers and prepare for defending Earth. Fate will determine the time you all will meet. While you wait, always remember: Follow your heart”

When he wakes up, he’s back in his room at the orphanage.

For the next few years, he works hard and, when he’s eighteen, receives a scholarship to the prestigious Tokyo University to study under the Faculty of Law. He packs his belongings, and, one week before his eighteenth birthday, says goodbye to all he’s ever known and boards the train that will take him to Tokyo, and his future.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hello, I am your mentor for your first year, Kosuke Mizuno. I am a third-year. All first-years get a mentor whom they can turn to if they need any help whatsoever. I hope we will get along.” Izumi barely took in these words as he stared at his mentor. “Kunzite?” he exclaimed softly, not wanting to draw attention. Kunzite led Izumi to his dormitory room, not giving away any indication that he had heard Izumi’s quiet exclamation, tapping away at his phone. Only once they were in the safety of Izumi’s room did he say, “Greetings, Jadeite. It’s good to have you back.”

Kunzite – or Kosuke as he was known now, explained to Izumi that he and Nephrite had met last year, and that Zoicite would probably be appearing sometime next year. Nephrite burst in halfway through their conversation, a whirlwind of dark hair and flashing emerald eyes, and introduced himself as Naozumi, an astrology student studying at Tokyo Institute of Technology. “As far as I know, Zoi will be meeting us next year. I think he won’t be alone. I think we might have to face a great evil after that.” He said, sitting down on the floor and dismissing Izumi’s offer of a chair. “Evil?” Kunzite asked. “Yes. The stars told me that once Zoicite returns to us, we will have to fight a battle against an old evil. I assume they meant Beryl.” Naozumi shuddered at the thought of the red-headed queen. “We must be prepared then.” Izumi said.


	4. Zoicite

Sachihiro Saito was born in Germany to a German soccer player and his Japanese wife. His mother told him that when she first saw him he had a big smile on his face, and he was a very happy child, thus living up to his name. He saw his mother all the time; she was the one to pick him up after school, tuck him into bed at night and read him bedtime stories, and, when he grew older, treat the injuries he inadvertently got when he joined the kendo club at school. His father tried to check on him as often as he could, which was not very often due to his schedule, but he always made sure to show that he loved his son. 

His mother got him to learn many things as a child; she wanted her son to grow up to be a well-rounded young man who would “get a pretty and smart girl, ne?” He tried soccer, flute, and a variety of other sports and activities, but what he really loved was playing the piano. After his first piano lesson, he told his mother he would become a professional pianist when he grew older.

When he was eleven, a lady appeared to him in his dreams. She had silver hair and blue eyes and wore a thin white floor-length dress and had delicate angel wings on her back. He stared at her curiously. A fairy?

The lady, as if reading his mind, chuckled and said “No, not a fairy.” Then she touched his forehead and said “Remember, Zoicite.” And his mind was suddenly flooded with images from a different time and place. He dropped onto one knee, “Queen Serenity.”

Queen Serenity looked at him sadly. “Rise, Zoicite. I was hoping not to awaken you this early, in fact, I was hoping to have to not awaken anyone at all. But things have changed, Zoicite. The timeline is changing and changing quickly. Soon, there will be events that will make you take on a role of responsibility, greater than when you were General Zoicite in the Silver Millennium. While I cannot tell you much, I can tell you that when the time is right, you must go as quickly as possible. There is no time for hesitation. When the time comes, you must reunite with your brothers. You must protect Princess Tierra of Earth, who you will meet soon, until she is able to grow into her mantle of Sailor Earth and assume her position among the senshi. Follow your heart.”

When he wakes up, the lady is gone and all he is left is with a whirlpool of memories. He wonders when “soon” will be.

When he is twelve, his mother tells him that he will have a little sister soon, and instinctively he knows that his little sister will be the senshi of the Earth. He is right, when he sees her ebony hair and bright blue eyes, so similar to the person he protected in his past life.

When he saw his sister for the first time, he marvelled at her small body and asked his parents how he was supposed to play with such a small thing. His father chuckled and said “You have to be patient, Sachihiro. Wait until she grows big enough to play with you.”

While he waits, he makes sure to study hard and do well in school. He also makes sure to be a good older brother to his new baby sister Kasumi, who is as loving and friendly as she was in the past. The thought makes him smile. Even after death, she is able to keep her lovable personality.

When he is eighteen, he gets a letter from the prestigious Tokyo University, offering a him a position as a student in the Faculty of Medicine. He takes Kasumi out for ice cream as a celebration, but the day is dampened by the news that accompanies the ringing of the house phone when they return home. Their parents have died in a car crash, minutes away from home, due to reckless driving by a lorry driver.

Sachihiro knows that “soon” has arrived. With the help of some social service helpers, he obtains guardianship of Kasumi, who is six, and sells the house. With some of the money, he buys two one-way tickets to Tokyo, Japan.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sachihiro knocked on the door of his new room and sighed. He had arranged with the school to give him a room to himself since he had Kasumi to look after, but there had been a mix up and now he was stuck with a roommate. Which wouldn’t be so bad, really, but Sachihiro didn’t like surprises

Small fingers pulled on his pinkie. He looked down at Kasumi and smiled. “What’s up, Sumi?” He asked, grinning as he ruffled her hair. Kasumi pouted at him. “No touch my hair!” she said, then, at the sound of the door opening, they both turned curious eyes to the door. Sachihiro’s breath caught. There, at the door, stood a young man with short blonde hair. Sachihiro’s emerald green eyes met with blue-grey and before he could stop himself, he breathed, “Jadeite.”

The man’s eyes widened in recognition. Taking in the bags around the two, he quickly invited them in. “Zoisite. It’s good to see you.” 

Sachihiro felt a pull at his pant leg and looked down, picking up Kasumi. “Sumi, this is…” he turned to Jadeite, who grinned. “Izumi Suzuki, second-year Law student. It’s a pleasure to meet you, princess.” He winked. Kasumi turned pink, then buried her head against Sachihiro’s neck. He grinned at Izumi. “Sachihiro Saito. This is Kasumi.” He gave him a look that said, “Later.”

Later on, when Kasumi fell asleep in her brother’s lap, he turned to Izumi. “What a coincidence, Jade. I’m a first-year med student. Before you ask, yes, Kasumi is Tierra. I have no idea where the rest of the guys are, or the senshi, or Endymion, or Serenity.”

Izumi waved his hand. “I met Kunzite and Nephrite in my first year. They’re busy now, but we’re planning on meeting tomorrow so I’ll bring you and Kasumi along.”

To say Nephrite and Kunzite were surprised was an understatement. Sachihiro honestly wondered why they were shocked at his arrival, since there seemed to be pattern in which they met. However, he soon realised that the shock was not directed at him, but at the sleeping girl in his arms. “Yes, this is Princess Tierra. She’s my sister Kasumi in this time. I’m Sachihiro Saito, first-year medical student and Izumi’s roommate.” He bowed, then grinned. Seeing the familiar smile on their old friend’s face seemed to shake the two men out of their stupor, and they introduced themselves as Naozumi Nakamura and Kosuke Mizuno. “We’ll have to be ready for the evil starting now. We don’t have much time before we have to fight.” Naozumi spoke.

Sachihiro clenched his fists. “We’ll be ready, and we’ll destroy them.”


	5. Attack + Meeting the Senshi

3 years later…  
Naozumi was late. He was supposed to meet the guys at the nearby Crown Arcade fifteen minutes ago, but he’d fallen asleep and woke up the time he was supposed to meet the others. Cursing his ability to fall asleep at the weirdest times and quickened his steps. Kosuke wouldn’t be pleased that he was late for this meeting since it was to discuss the recent attacks in Tokyo and the senshi – sans Mercury and Earth – and Tuxedo Mask, who’ve managed to successfully avoid them after battles with any youma.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud scream of “Youma!” nearby. Turning quickly, he saw what looked like the disembodied figure of a woman. Cursing his luck, he slipped behind a nearby pillar and flared into his transformation. Suddenly feeling a presence near him, he glanced to his side and saw Jadeite, also in his Shitennou form. “Kunz, Mercury and Zoi are on the other side. I believe Mercury is trying to find its weak spot.” He said in answer to Nephrite’s raised eyebrow and questioning glance around them.

Nephrite nodded, then turned his attention to their current problem. Forming a dark green ball of energy in his hands, he flung them at the Youma to get it to turn its attention away from the screaming civilians. It worked. Across the street from him, he saw Mercury pointing at an area on the youma’s body and Zoicite getting ready to fling similar balls of energy at the youma, when…

“MOON TIARA ACTION!”  
“MARS FIRE IGNITE!”  
“SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!”  
“VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!”

Four attacks came hurtling at the youma simultaneously. Standing just a few feet away were the senshi. Nephrite frowned as the attacks bounced off the body, seeming to have no effect on the youma at all. Evidently, something was preventing the senshi from using their full powers, but what?

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the battle again. Mercury, having stopped tapping away at her minicomputer, shot an attack at the youma. “Mercury Bubbles Blast!” the fog quickly covered the grounds, shielding them, but also the youma from view. Nephrite frowned. Maybe they should try seeing if Mercury’s attack could be more condensed around the enemy rather then rendering them all blind.

A scream tore him from his thoughts. As the fog cleared, he saw Zoicite’s blue energy balls crash into the youma, which disintegrated with a scream. He searched the area for the source of the scream, and his eyes found the senshi. Jupiter and Venus were on their knees, out cold. He frowned – for the thousandth time this battle – and ran over with Jadeite, meeting Kunzite, Zoicite and Mercury at the senshi. Mercury pulled out her minicomputer and tapped away rapidly. “Well?” he asked, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

Mercury frowned. “The youma must have gotten a lucky shot in. However, while it didn’t do any lasting harm and just drained their energy, I’d like to observe them more. This is the first time someone has been hurt by the enemy directly, and I want to make sure there are no lasting effects.” She turned to Zoicite. “Can we go to your place? I don’t want to risk Kunzite’s roommate finding out about our other selves, and I’m sure your sister will understand.” Zoicite nodded.

Mars flared up. “Hold on a minute! We never agreed to going with you!” Zoicite looked at her steadily. “Yes, but if we’re going to be fighting the same enemy, we might as well get to know each other. I also think that if you want to be sure that your friends are fine, you’ll come with us. With that, he took Mercury’s hand and teleported to his room. Nephrite and Kunzite picked up Jupiter and Venus respectively and disappeared as well. As Zoicite reappeared to take Sailor Moon, Jadeite sighed and held out his hand to Mars. “Let’s go.” She grouchily and gingerly took his hand, evidently reluctant at holding hands. Jadeite smiled to himself. My firebird was still the same as before, he thought, before he, too, teleported to his room.


	6. Please read!!

ok so I have 5 chapters up and about 11 chapters written, but I have sort of writer's block now? I don't have the time, energy, or the will to continue this story. I also hate the current storyline and how the story has been progressing, so this story will be on hiatus/discontinued until a later date. So sorry for any of y'all who liked this story, do leave any suggestions you have in the comments! Thank you!


End file.
